


Past and new loves

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Freeform Poetry - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Sapphic Poetry
Genre: Bisexual main character, Bisexuality, F/F, First Love, LGBT kid, LGBTQ Character, Past Friendship, Past unrequited love, Requited Love, Self-Discovery, The people you meet along the way, lgbt+ relationships, sapphic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: First person poem.A woman is about to marry the woman of her dreams. To put the past behind her, she writes to her first love about her beloved memories.





	Past and new loves

Yellow-brown grass in your hair,  
Dried mud on my scratched knees -  
We used to think life was fair  
Under those odd creaking trees.

Knee deep in silted water, we used to race  
We chased after brown frogs in the pond.   
You kissed one once, just in case  
But it didn’t turn into a charming blond.

We girls fancied ourselves regal fighters,  
Humored by kindhearted family members -  
We played with paper swords and shields  
We made crowns of wildflowers in the fields.

You married me once under a dying oak   
I played the boy in my older brother’s cloak  
And you looked like some mischievous fay -  
It felt like we were in a Shakespeare’s play

You were the first I had ever fallen in love with  
It happened in May. You told me about a myth -  
So passionate about it you were glowing  
And I wanted it - the cheek kissing, the hand-holding.

II

We grew up. We grew apart. I got over you.  
I dated girls, I dated boys, but I had not forgotten  
How your sweet smile can a breath shorten  
When you cooed over the rosemary we grew.

Years after I still cherish those tender memories  
Sweet moments that had belonged to us alone  
And comforted me all those years I was on my own  
\- In the end we all are the product of childhood stories.

I hope you are having a happy life, I wish you well -  
I am happy now, and it is time to bid you farewell  
Since my father is walking me down the aisle.  
I just wanted to say - our friendship was worthwhile.


End file.
